Elemental
by baka.ai.shonen.yo
Summary: Naruto and rest of the Rookies go on a special search and rescue to find a very important little girl who works in didfferent ways. [OC later on, OCSasuke, SakuLee, OCNaru]


**A/N:**This is my very first story. I've been writing fan fiction for a while though, so ... but still. Tell me what you think, please. There'll be an OC later on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter. Or in the next. Or the next. Or the next. Or ...

* * *

Naruto sat stilly in the field, not even noticing as the clouds rolled by overhead. It was a common action to him, now that Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru's grasp. Naruto always had something on his mind, something he needed to think out. A lot had changed in Naruto's life, especially himself. He was now 15; taller than Sakura, and now wearing all black. Also he and Sasuke were Jonin. They were good friends, but they were always rivals first. That would never change. They were both commanders of a team. Naruto was the captain of the "new" Rookie Nine's team #3, which was made of Marichi Rei, Kishimoto (heh-heh) Gakure, and Kamachi Ina.

Ina was a shy, quiet girl with a bad temper. Her main weapon was her long flowing black hair. If she was in a tight spot, all she needed was one strand of that black silk, and she could have an entire army's worth of supplies; and nearly effortless, too. That was the Kamachi family secret, and usually their best tactic was weaponry, mainly swords.

Gakure was a little like Naruto, a tough guy who gets himself into more trouble than he can get out of. He was a real shinobi though. He wouldn't be able to back down from anything, even if he wanted to, which in some ways was bad.

Rei was a thinker, and a fighter. She was Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto all combined. Her IQ was 243, higher than Shikamaru's 204 IQ. She could come up with a plan instantly, and, 99 times out of 100, it worked. But she wasn't hesitant or lazy, but always at the front line, never listening to anyone who told her to come back. Still, she knew when to keep her mouth closed, unlike Naruto. Yet she had an easy access to her chakra, and could use it well. In fact her only flaw was her boy crazy-ness. She had more of a tendency to flirt with Gakure than to fight or train. Still, she was the best of the best.

A familiar sight surrounded the blonde; he sat where he and Kakashi first battled. It had changed very little, which was surprising, since the town of Konohagakure had grown rapidly. Naruto had gone out of his way to make sure this place would stay, no matter what.

Naruto was thinking about his most constant problem, how to get Hinata to go out with him, when his thoughts were interrupted by the female of team #7. Sakura was still only a chunin, but she was often included in a lot of Naruto and Sasuke's A- or B-classed missions. She was a teacher at the ninja academy. "Hey, Naruto," the pink-haired girl said optimistically.

"Oh, hi Sakura! Did we get called in for another mission?"

"Yeah, it's a big one, A-classed," Sakura said as she sat down beside Naruto. She had matured a lot physically; she now looked like a young woman instead of a girl. But she still looked like the same old Sakura to the others in team #7. "The rest of rookie nine is going, even though you, Sasuke, and Kiba are the only one's who are jonin."

"Hey, Sakura? Why is our generation referred to as 'Rookie Nine?' We haven't be rookies since year one. And a lot of us became chunin the next year. And Shikamaru that year."

"Our generation was the first where all three rookie teams made it past the second test on the first try. So I guess we got the title from that. Any way, they even invited Lee, Neji and Tenten along. This is going to be good."

"Well then, when are we briefed?"

"In an hour. They sent me and Hinata to go grab every one and inform them. I was kinda hoping you'd help."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, why not? Who do you need to get?"

"Hinata's got Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, and Shino, and so far, I've only got you and Ino. I can't find Sasuke-kun or Neji, but I can get Choji."

"'Kay, I'm on it. See in an hour. Oh, wait, any specific time?"

"4:20."

"Thanks, bye." With that, Naruto was off; a poof of smoke was what remained of his presence.

"Okay, off to the all-you-can-eat special to see if I can find Choji," Sakura muttered to herself.

-- -- --

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Wake up!" Naruto kicked Sasuke as he stood over the sleeping raven-haired boy. "Hey! TEME!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke said groggily, and he sat up then nearly fell off the branch he and Naruto were perched on. "Wha th...? Naruto? Where the h...?"

Sasuke was tall and ripped. He had a pretty impressive, athletic build that he showed of in his short sleeves and shorts. Mainly he wore black and white.

"How should I know? Anyway, an A-class mission's come up and all of Rookie Nine, plus Lee's gang, is gonna be there. We're being briefed at 4:20. It's 3:45 now. And I still have gotta find Neji, so 'bye!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Try the bridge, Lee's gang usually hangs out there."

"Thanks, bye." Naruto jumped off through the trees, leaving Sasuke puzzled as to why he was sleeping on a branch.

-- -- --

Minutes later, Naruto came upon the bridge that team #7 used to meet at when they were still under the command of Kakashi. There he saw Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down from a branch, catching the attention of the people before him. "Heh, looks like Hinata caught up to you guys before I could."

"Huh? Hinata said Sakura was trying to find Neji," Tenten asked

"She was, but then she asked me to inform him and Sasuke since she had no idea where they were."

"This is going to be some mission huh?" Lee asked, "I mean, why all of us? The last time they sent all of us on a mission we were stealing information from a sound corp. And just team 7 should be able to do that now. This seams more like war."

"Who knows? Maybe Orochimaru was spotted?" Neji suggested

"I doubt it. Orochimaru isn't careless, and he knows Konoha is after him, so I don't think he would be anywhere near where Konoha is allowed to search." Tenten countered.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll find out in about half an hour. Bye!" Naruto turned to leave, but Hinata delayed his exit.

"W-where are you g-going, N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, uh, I found Sasuke asleep on a branch. I'd like to know that story."

"C-can I c-come?"

"Sure, why not?"

Hinata was all smiles as she tagged Naruto through the branches of the forest.

"Ah ... sweet youthful love." Lee sighed enviously as his teammates rolled their eyes.

"He's so blind," Tenten said, looking at the two, which were now dots.

"Then again, so is she," Neji said, looking up at the sky.

-- -- --

Half an hour later, all of rookie nine, plus Lee, Neji and Tenten, sat awaiting their new mission. Every one within the room was chunin, except for Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Neji, who were jonin.

Kiba was the tallest out of the bunch, with his dog Akamaru three times the size he used to be. He was now the trainer of shinobi animals, with the help of Akamaru. His spiky hair sticking up over the rest as he talked to Shikamaru about some training method he had used on Akamaru, who lay beside his feet, his fur now permanently red.

Shikamaru was listening to every word Kiba said, maybe using this to form some battle plan that he could use on the next attack against the sound nation. Shikamaru was the general of Konoha, which was pretty impressive for a 15-year-old chunin.

Beside him was Lee, who was flirting with Sakura. Lee was a team commander, like Naruto, who had a genin, Kane Goshu, who ironically looked up to him as he had looked up to Gai.

Behind Sakura was Hinata, who had also become a teacher at the ninja academy, as she dreamily watched an unknowing Naruto.

Naruto was talking to Neji about how Sasuke just fell asleep a branch, and how he didn't remember. Neji hadn't become anything special, he just a ninja that fought for the title of Konoha, along with Ino, Shino, Choji, and Tenten. They were simply soldiers.

There was a loud atmosphere in the room as Tsunade walked into the room. "Well, I bet you all are wondering what your mission is that I had to call all of you here."

"Duh, YES!" everyone in the room said in one way or another.

"Well, it's been noted that one of our ... experimental students ... was captured by sound."

"So you called all of us here for a search and rescue?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

"Not just a search and rescue, but this girl has been taken into custody by some shinobi high up, relatively close to Orochimaru. She is going to be very well protected."

"Wait," Sasuke spoke up, "you've been experimenting on a girl?"

Tsunade sighed, "Uh ... I won't lie to you. We've been working on a girl who ... has a thing for understanding. She is much like Lee, she can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. But she isn't strong or fast either. Her main use of power is what's around her. Animals, tools, even elements. She has a mental power... to a limit. That's why we're experimenting on her. She didn't have this power before, so we're helping her learn it. And also to see if anyone could learn it."

"I-Is this v-vol-voluntary?" Hinata asked.

"No. We're sorry to say. But if she were not here, she would-"

"Not be in this situation. It sounds like she was being forced into learning this power, it wasn't a natural thing." Naruto had a harsh tone, as if he was accusing Tsunade (cough, he was, cough).

"That is beside the point. Right now, if Orochimaru learns how to master this secret, Konoha is doomed."

"Did you consider that she might have run away?" Ino asked.

"THAT DOSEN'T MATTER! If Orochimaru get her on his side, WE'RE DOOMED!! Do you STILL need me to spell it out FURTHER?!?"

The entire room muttered, "N-no."

"Good. Now, we believe that she was taken to Iwagakure-."

"Iwa? Aren't all the Kages working against Orochimaru?" Tenten asked.

"They are," Sasuke answered, "but Iwa is really ... remote ... in some areas. It was really easy to slip across the border. And it's safer than living outside of a major 'kage' town, where everyone would expect to look."

Naruto nodded, "Makes sense. It's like hiding in plain sight."

"Correct. But, Iwa and Konoha's relationships have ... dropped. So, if anyone finds out that you're from Konoha, it'll mean trouble. Keep low and QUIET. I'm directing this towards you, Naruto, Kiba, and Lee."

The mentioned pouted; the rest snickered.

"We've set up some ... inside people. Their job is to get you up close and personal with Orochimaru. For this, Sasuke and Naruto can't come."

"WHAT! Why?!" the blonde pouted.

"Simply put, Naruto, you're little 'friend' is too recognizable. He knows you. And Sasuke can't come for EXTREMELY obvious reasons."

Hinata pouted, "L-little 'friend'?"

Tsunade sighed, "This is why I'm not to happy working with any of you twelve, all too many questions. It doesn't concern you, Hinata. It really only means anything to Naruto."

"What on earth is she talking about?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Like she said, it only concerns me. Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know."

"Tsunade, thank you for bringing that up."

"Sakura," Tsunade said coldly, "and every one else who has no idea what I'm talking about, SHUT THE CRAP UP! You guys need to get on this mission as soon as possible! And to do that, WE CAN'T BE TALKING ABOUT THIS! NOW! I'm going to continue on with the briefing. THERE WILL BE **NO _INTRUPTIONS!!!"_** she slammed her fist on the desk, nearly breaking it,**_ "CLEAR?!?!"_**

Everyone nodded.

"Good. The 'insiders' that you should look out for, their names are Bokura Kikira and Harnza Zouriichi. Don't look for them, they'll look for you. Once they find you, they'll explain everything from then on. They won't help you get the girl, but they can get you as close as you can get to Orochimaru. Be prepared to make changes to your appearance. We can't have him, or Kabuto, recognizing you. And like I said, no Naruto or Sasuke, no matter what. I don't care how much you change your appearance."

"Why are we on the mission then? We can't do anything," Sasuke asked.

"Meeting up with Orochimaru isn't the only thing this mission requires. You'll find out what I mean when Kikra and Zouriichi find you. Rest up tonight. You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. By the way ... you might have a reunion with you sensei. Good ol' Kakashi volunteered to meet up with you ... eventually."

"The perv? What's he gonna be doing?" Naruto asked

"I can't tell you JUST yet. But you'll find out. Now, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. ... GET OUT, GO HOME, GET REST!"

* * *

So ... wacha think? Terrible right? Review please and tell me what you think honestly.


End file.
